


Bullies Won't Be Tolerated

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Bullies are always mean to Wade, and Peter decides to step in.





	Bullies Won't Be Tolerated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sundays with Spideypool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377337) by [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight). 



> i've always loved the thought of writing younger pete nd wade nd i'm so glad i finally got the inspo i needed from CHP THREE OF SUNDAYS WITH SPIDEYPOOL VOLUME ONE! which is amazing nd which u shld go rd both volumes of.

Peter’s the littlest kid in his class. He knows it and he hates it. Sometimes the other kids make fun of it, but his daddies tell him that it’s okay and he’ll grow taller just like them one day, so he ignores the kids. It’s not that they’re mean to him that annoys him, it’s just his height itself. 

There’s another kid they love to make fun of even more, and he’s the biggest. He’s taller than Peter because everyone’s taller than him, and he’s taller than the bullies, but they aren’t afraid to make fun of him. His name’s Wade, and he sits in the back because he has scars all over and the bullies make fun of that. They also call him the s-word because he doesn’t really talk. He likes to talk to the teacher using American Sign Language. His uncle Clint uses it too, so Peter knows some. They call Wade ugly because the most popular girl was dared to sit next to him and she cried and ran to her friends because he’s “a monster”. 

One day when the teacher is with a reading group in the back, Francis starts throwing paper balls at Wade. Brock starts laughing and Wade puts his hood up and his head down. Peter thinks about how his daddy doesn’t like bullies, and how his papa says that when someone needs help, you help them. He quietly stands on his desk which is in front of Francis’s but Francis doesn’t even know because he’s turned around to throw paper balls at Wade and then he jumps on Francis and starts punching him. The people that were laughing before start screaming, including Francis, because Francis is used to getting away with everything and not to people who fight back. The teacher starts calling someone. Wade gets up, and to Peter’s dismay, picks him up off of Francis and puts him back down on his desk. 

“What’re you doing?” Wade asks. His voice is a little scratchy and Peter likes it because it’s different from the other kids. 

“I’m protecting you!” Peter then turns to look at Francis, balls up his fists, and shouts in an almost perfect imitation of his daddy, “Bullies won’t be tolerated!” Wade laughs and he frowns, sitting back down in his seat and crossing his arms. “‘Sides, I don’t get why they’re mean to someone cute like you.” 

“Peter, Francis, and Wade, Ms. Kelly’s gonna take you guys to the principal’s office,” their teacher calls out. Peter and Wade obediently goes to Ms. Kelly, while Francis trudges behind. 

“You guys are gonna wait right here with me, and Peter’s gonna go to talk to the principal first,” Ms. Kelly tells Wade and Francis when they get to the main office. Peter goes in when the principal motions for him to. 

“I’d like to hear your side of things, Peter,” the principal says kindly.

“Well everyone-” Peter starts loudly before the principal hushes him.

“No need to shout here. Take a deep breath in and out and let’s start again.” Peter takes a deep breath and lets it out and then starts again.

“Well everyone’s always mean to Wade even though he doesn’t do nothin’. He just sits in the back of class and is quiet and is a good student but they’re _mean_ to him and no one is ever _nice_ to him and today Francis kept throwing balls of paper at Wade and Brock and everybody was laughing and laughing and I don’t like that! I don’t like that so I started punching Francis because he’s always mean to everybody and he makes everybody scared and I don’t talk to Wade much but I know he makes Wade sad and I don’t like that he’s sad because he doesn’t do nothin’ bad! And then Wade picked me up and put me back in my seat and Ms. Kelly tooked us here and then told them to wait and you told me to come in. You can call my uncle, if you want. My daddies are busy working right now but my uncle is my emergency contact.” 

Peter ends up getting a three-day suspension, and Uncle Bucky comes to pick him up. Uncle Bucky helps him get into the back and in his booster and then starts driving. 

“So Pete. You beat up a kid.”

“Well he was being mean to another kid and nobody was doing anythin’ at all and my papa said that when someone needs help that you help them and my daddy doesn't like bullies,” Peter says defiantly. His uncle’s quiet for a bit. 

“So you beat him up.”

“So I beat him up!” At that, Uncle Bucky sighs and laughs a little.

“Well don’tcha sound just like Stevie. Listen Pete, your daddy used to be just like that.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Peter interrupts before his uncle can finish.

“Well, kiddo, sometimes people are allowed to get away with things because they make people scared, and their parents have money. That’s the way America works. But it makes the people that are bullied happy to know that someone cares for them and will fight for them. That’s the hard thing about it. And sometimes violence is the only way to fight back because nobody’s listening. But I don’t want you to think like that. I know that you got into this fight because nobody was changing anything about what’s going on with Wade, and I know that Francis does that to almost everyone, but a lot of other people don’t see it that way. When a kid like Francis is like that, sometimes it means that maybe his parents are like that to everyone so he thinks it’s okay. Sometimes it means that his parents spoiled him so he thinks he can do whatever it wants, and to his parents, he’s a good kid. Whatever it is, his parents probably won’t like that you beat him up. We can teach you how to defend yourself and others, with words _and_ with action, if you want. But just. I don’t want to hear you keep getting into fights like your daddy did. I’ll always take care of you and I’ll always pick you up, but I don’t like seeing you get hurt. Next time, tell the teacher first. And if the teacher doesn’t do anything, then you come home and tell us and we’ll figure something out. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Whew, that was a lot kiddo, sorry,” Uncle Bucky says, laughing a little. Peter laughs too.

“‘S’okay.”

That night when his daddies come home, Uncle Bucky has a talk with them while Peter plays with his LEGOs. When they’re done, they go back into the living room and sit down on the couches. 

“Good day at school today, Pete?” 

“Can I talk to Wade?” 

“Sure. I’ll go get the directory,” his daddy says. He comes back and they look at the names together until Peter finds Wade. His last name is Wilson, and Peter likes that because the names start with the same letter. 

“Hello? Who’s this?” 

“Hi ma’am. I’m Peter, Wade’s classmate. Can I please talk to him?”

“Sure thing, sweetie,” the lady, who Peter thinks is Wade’s mommy says. “Wade! Peter’s on the phone!”

“Hi Peter.”

“Hi Wade. I got a suspension for three days because I hurted Francis. How ‘bout you? Did you get in trouble?”

“No. I’m goin’ ta school tomorrow.” 

“Oh no,” Peter moans miserably. “But what if they’re mean to you? Who’s gonna protect you?”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” 

“That’s no fair. Oh! Guess what! I know American Sign Language too because my uncle Clint uses it and I can talk with you and help you talk to the teacher if you don’t feel like talking and only wanna use sign language and you can talk to my uncle Clint one day if you want!”

“You really know it?”

“Mmhmm! ‘Cept some things I don’t know so good so maybe you can help me.” 

The next three days are fun because it’s like a long weekend and his uncles Bucky and Clint and Sam and Rhodey and Bruce and his aunts Pepper and Natasha come at different times (and sometimes at the same times!) to come take care of him and make sure he’s eating and doing his homework and they let him play when he’s done with the homework. He’s a little bit sad when it’s time to go school, but it means he gets to see Wade who is his new friend, so he’s happy. 

When he goes back to school, it’s funny because Francis and Brock are now scared of him so they don’t be mean to the other kids. He finds a pile of dandelions on his desk and a sticky note that has a smiley face and says “WW” on the bottom. It makes him smile, and for the rest of the morning, he raises his hand to answer each question and he’s not even sad that the teacher doesn’t always pick him, because his papa said he has to give the other kids a chance and he knows he knows the answers. 

At recess, he runs around and swings and plays with Wade. Wade reaches for his hand on the swings and Peter holds on to it for the rest of recess.

He may be the littlest kid in class, but three days ago, he was able to make the bullies not be bullies (hopefully for forever), and he made a new friend while doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. my bro is six nd starting first grade veeeery soon nd has lost his tooth! he currently loves to say "nothin'" instd of "nothing" nd idk it's v obvious when he says it hahah. he also plays w LEGOs nd refuses to clear our living room floor. it's getting to be dangerous walking arnd the living room. 
> 
> 2\. i personally am drawn to telling stories in long, drawn-out, lvl-past-run-on sentences, so so is pete! 
> 
> 3\. some lil kids are v pure nd goodhearted nd pete imo is one of those kids (tom hollands pete def seems to be)
> 
> 4\. maybe it's just chinese kids, but my sisters nd cousins and i always referred to our chinese school teachers as "teacher" (except tht one tht made us call her shen lao shi or whtever her first name is lmao idek) nd my cousins nd i always referred to our chinese piano teacher as "teacher" nd im p sure we referred to our chinese drawing teacher as "teacher". 
> 
> 5\. ms. kelly just popped into my head as a name but now tht i think abt it miss jackson wldve been funny
> 
> 6\. sry the othr avengers only get honourable mentions!! the way i had bucky refer to them as "us" makes it sound like they all live together in the twr? idk wht their jobs are but tony lives in a v nice place so maybe they /do/ all live together
> 
> 7\. sry @ may-may!!!!! i love u i didn't know how to work u in


End file.
